Odcinek 7118
10 lipca 2015 29 kwietnia 2019 |reżyseria= Deveney Kelly |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Adam Dusevoir |producenci= Bradley Bell Rhonda Friedman Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 7117. « 7118. » 7119. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|320px|Nicole próbuje przekonać ojca do MaiW kawiarni, Nicole odmawia rodzicom powrotu do rodzinnego domu w Illinois uznając, że nigdy nie dyskutowali tam o ważnych sprawach. Jest w stanie zaprosić ich do swojego nowego życia pod warunkiem, że nie będą rozmawiać o dawnych nieporozumieniach. Vivienne próbuje dojść z mężem do porozumienia, jednak ten nadal chce chronić młodszą córkę przed Mayą. Nicole zwraca uwagę na sposób, w jaki ojciec wypowiada imię siostry, zaś Julius stwierdza, że wolałby w ogóle go nie wymawiać. Dodaje, że on i Vivienne nie chcą czuć na sobie spojrzeń ludzi w kościele oraz słyszeć plotek. Nicole zastanawia się, dlaczego nikt nie jest skłonny skomentować sukcesów Mai, zaś Julius odpiera, że nie mogą o tym rozmawiać z ludźmi, na oczach których dorastał "Myron". Nicole uważa, że rodzice powinni być dumni z Mai - kobiety, którą jest dziś. Vivienne informuje męża, że posiadłość, w której mieszka Maya jest niesamowita, zaś Nicole dodaje, że mieszka ona w Beverly Hills i niebawem wyjdzie za jednego z Forresterów. Gdy na Juliusie nie robi to większego wrażenia, Nicole zdradza, że jej siostra jest główną modelką w jednym z najlepszych domów mody. Ojciec dziewczyny oświadcza, że chce uratować swoje jedyne dziecko, ale Nicole odpiera, że jest samodzielna i pragnie do reszty poznać swoją siostrę. Vivienne uspokaja Juliusa, gdy ten nazywa Mayę dziwakiem, zaś pan Avant wyjaśnia, że zgodzili się użyć imienia Maya, aby powstrzymać Nicole od zadawania pytań. Vivienne wyznaje, że była zmuszona usunąć wszystkie zdjęcia, zaś Julius dodaje, że odczuł ulgę, gdy "Myron" poszedł do więzienia. Wspomina, że od pojawienia się Mai w biznesie modowym, muszą radzić sobie z plotkowaniem ze strony innych ludzi. Nicole zastanawia się, dlaczego ojciec nie cieszy się z sukcesów starszego dziecka, ale on oświadcza, że modeling to nie to, czego chciał dla swojego syna i nie zna kogoś takiego jak Maya Avant. Nicole proponuje rodzicom, aby w końcu ją poznali, przenosząc się do L.A. po przejściu Juliusa na emeryturę. Vivienne wyjawia, że jej mąż znów stracił pracę z powodu nagłych zmian, lecz zapewnia, że to nie z powodu Mai. Głos zabiera Julius, który wspomina, że wszystko było w ich rodzinie w porządku, dopóki Maya nie zrobiła "tego, co zrobiła". Nazywa ją stresującym i egocentrycznym dzieckiem ubranym w damską odzież. Nicole poprawia go mówiąc, że Maya ubierała się w swoje prawdziwe ubrania i nie może uwierzyć, że rodzice nie cieszą się z faktu, że ich starsze dziecko w końcu znalazło się we własnej skórze. Ojciec dziewczyny nie wydaje się jednak tego rozumieć ani akceptować. "Właśnie dlatego nie wrócę do Twojego domu", oświadcza ojcu Nicole, która dodaje, że nie wstydzi się kochać swojej siostry. Następnie daje rodzicom do zrozumienia, że przez ich wstyd i zażenowanie Mayą, stracili drugie dziecko. Po jej odejściu, Julius kwestionuje swój rachunek mówiąc, że zamówił tylko trzy drinki. Vivienne każe mu zapłacić kartą kredytową, którą spłacą, gdy uda mu się znaleźć pracę. Mąż kobiety stwierdza, że wydali w mieście wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy i nadszedł czas, by wrócić do domu. "Nie, dopóki nie zobaczysz swojej córki", uprzedza pani Avant. Julius odpiera, że chciał spotkać się ze swoim synem, a nie tym, czym stał się Myron. Vivienne oznajmia, że wyjadą z Los Angeles, ale najpierw muszą się zobaczyć się z Mayą. thumb|320px|left|Maya opowiada Rickowi o swoich doświadczeniach z rodzicamiW domu mody "Forrester", Rick namawia Mayę do wysłania wiadomości tekstowej do Nicole. Maya dochodzi do wniosku, że siostra prawdopodobnie próbuje dojść do porozumienia z matką, a znak od niej mógłby to jedynie zaburzyć. Rick podziwia ukochaną za jej troskę o związek matki z córką. Maya stwierdza, że choć sama nie miała dobrych stosunków z rodzicami, wierzy że nie spotka to samo Nicole. Kobieta dodaje, że gdy w końcu miała odwagę przestać się ukrywać, jej rodzice odwrócili się od niej, zamiast skorzystać z okazji, by okazać swoją bezwarunkową miłość. Rick zastanawia się, czy czas mógł coś zmienić i uznaje za możliwą myśl, że Vivienne chciałaby poznać dziecko, które urodziła. Maya jednak mówi, że straciła na to nadzieję po wyjściu matki. Ciężko pracowała, by uciec od frustracji rodziców, ale wciąż tęskni za ich aprobatą. Miała nadzieję, że jej matka uda do domu, gdzie powie ojcu, jak piękną kobietą stało się ich starsze dziecko. Maya dziękuje Rickowi za jego wiarę w nią i żałuje, że tego samego nie okazują jej rodzice. Forrester proponuje partnerce, że zabierze ją do rodziców, ale Maya nie chce tego robić. Kobieta wspomina, że kiedy ostatni raz była w domu, by spotkać się z Nicole, była ubrana w sukienkę, aby rodzice potraktowali ją poważnie. Jednak gdy Nicole poszła na górę, Julius i Vivienne przestali być dla niej uprzejmi. "Myron przestał istnieć dla swojego ojca", stwierdza Maya, która dodaje, że choć był to trudny krok, poczuła się wolna. "Ale istnieje ktoś inny, prawdziwy, Maya, która czeka na spotkanie z rodzicami", kończy partnerka Ricka. Później, gdy młody Forrester zostaje sam, zjawia się zdenerwowana Nicole, która opowiada mu o spotkaniu z matką i ojcem. Jest wściekła na rodziców, którzy próbują ją odizolować od siostry i uznaje za smutny fakt, że Julius i Vivienne wstydzą się i nie tolerują Mai, choć wcale jej nie znają. Rick sugeruje, że ich ojciec być może będzie chętny poznać Mayę, ale Nicole odrzuca to twierdząc, że Julius odmówił zaakceptowania starszego dziecka. thumb|320px|Vivienne i Julius zjawiają się w rezydencji ForresterówW rezydencji Forresterów, Vivienne i Julius czekają na zaproponowaną im przez pokojówkę herbatę. Pani Avant wzdycha, dostrzegając portret Mai na ścianie. Julius stwierdza, że jest to dalekie od rodzinnego zdjęcia, które zrobili, kiedy Myron był w przedszkolu. Oboje z uśmiechem wspominają czasy z lat osiemdziesiątych, zaś Vivienne zachęca męża do wyjścia na taras. Zachwycona widokiem stwierdza, że stracili sporo lat na brak kontaktu z Mayą i byłoby miło zacząć wszystko od nowa oraz poznać przy tym swoją córkę. Julius stanowczo odpiera, że ma tylko jedno dziecko, zaś Vivienne stwierdza, że Maya nie jest ich synem od wielu lat i powinni wreszcie to uznać za fakt. Prosi męża, by spojrzał na życie, które zorganizowała sobie ich starsza córka i nakłania go do otwarcia się na nowe możliwości. Tymczasem do rezydencji wraca Maya, która jest zaskoczona i zdenerwowana widokiem rodziców. Pyta ojca, co robi w Los Angeles. "Musiałem zobaczyć moją małą dziewczynkę", odpowiada beztrosko pan Avant, przytulając Mayę, która rzuca matce zmieszane spojrzenie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Nicole Avant Kategoria:Maya Avant Kategoria:Rick Forrester 2 Kategoria:Julius Avant Kategoria:Vivienne Avant